


Pancakes

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, aged-up, based off of a post i saw on tumblr, like 21-23 ish, like implied to become kenhina except not really because this is a one shot, my autistic ass sucks at actually building relationships, so here you go, take this trash, this is only mildly kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma gets a new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

"Uhm…"

He wasn't sure if it was how energetic the short guy with the fiery orange hair was as he bounced on the balls of his feet in the hallway outside of the apartment or that he was asking strangers for eggs, but Kenma couldn't find actual words anywhere in his brain.

"I just need like two eggs?"

"Oh."

Was that really the best he could do? Yes. With an inexplicable ball of sunshine beaming at him, the introverted young man could do nothing but mumble a simple 'oh' in response. Did he even have eggs?

"One minute." He shut the door in the unknown guy's face and turned back into the apartment. He shuffled his socked feet across the kitchen floor.

"Who's at the door, Kenma?"

"Cute new neighbor needs to borrow eggs." Kenma had always been straightforward, sometimes too much so. He hardly described anyone as cute, however, which caught his childhood friend's attention.

"Cute?"

"I didn't say that, Tetsu." He grabbed the container of eggs out of the fridge.

"Did too."

"Did not." He pulled two eggs from the carton.

"Did too."

"Did not." He put the eggs back up and walked to the door. He handed them to the redhead and, with a polite nod, shut the door once more.

"Did too."

Kenma huffed as he plopped into the lounge chair, picking up his DS and returning to his game. It was interesting and boring at the same time. He had picked up 'Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward' and found it to be an easy enough game with easy enough puzzles. "Did not."

Before Kuroo could even think about continuing their pointless little argument, there was another knock at the door.

Though he once hated opening the door, Kenma had taken to doing so since Kuroo usually did something that was more embarrassing than it was worth - like flirting with the mailman whenever a package needed to be delivered. So, despite his anxiety and desire to stay away from people, the mostly blonde male had decided to take matters into his own hands and take up the responsibility of answering the door.

"Uhm?"

"Could you explain how to make pancakes?" The redhead laughed. "I thought I could figure it out, but well, you see, I'm not very good at this."

Kenma sighed. "Do you have the batter made?"

"Uuuuuh, no." The slightly shorter male ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. His smile was nearly contagious, as Kenma found it a bit difficult to keep his face straight while staring directly at this newcomers face.

"Tetsu, I'll be back." He grabbed his red pull-over from the coat rack next to the door, slipping it on and not bothering with shoes.

"You're going to show me?" The other's face lit up even more, if it were possible. "I'm sorry if it's a bit cramped; I haven't unpacked anything yet. I was just super hungry and needed to eat before even thinking about doing anything with the boxes." He opened the door to his apartment. The only light on was the one in the kitchen. There was furniture in the living room, but it was all covered in boxes.

Normally, Kenma would have just ignored the situation. But he had deduced that the new neighbor wouldn't stop bothering his neighbors until he figured out how to make pancakes. It would have been more of a struggle to try and explain how to make pancakes than it would be to actually leave the comfort of his apartment and show the kid how to do it. Which was saying a lot, because Kuroo hardly got Kenma out to do anything.

"Okay, so. Eggs, milk, pancake mix."

Kenma nodded and watched as the shorter mixed the ingredients together.

"So, what's your name anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't just call you neighbor," he grinned, and Kenma squirmed under the excited gaze.

"Kozume Kenma."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Shouyou!"

"Shouyou…" Kenma rolled the name around in his mouth and let out a small, breathy laugh. He nodded as if affirming something to himself.

Hinata grinned. "Alright then, Kozume-senpai, what's the next step?" He looked at the heated pan on the stove and then to the bowl of batter on the counter.

"Kenma." He muttered. "Call me Kenma, please." He silently showed Hinata how much batter to pour into the pan at a time and how to know when to flip them. Once Hinata had a plate full of pancakes, Kenma moved to take his leave. "Do you have a phone?"

Hinata tilted his head, eyes curious as he nodded. "Yeah. Right here." He held it up, but what he didn't expect was Kenma to take it from his hand and quickly type something into it.

"In case you need anything else." Kenma said simply, walking toward the door. "I don't like the sound of knocking."

Hinata watched as Kenma left the apartment. He looked at his phone and grinned at the new contact. He jumped in the air, shoving nearly an entire pancake in his mouth in one bite. He knew it was the start of a great friendship.

Kenma nearly got himself stuck in his hoodie as he walked into his and Kuroo's apartment. "Cute new neighbor now knows how to make pancakes."

"I didn't even know you knew how to make pancakes, kitten," Kuroo grinned. "What else does cute new neighbor know?"

Kenma shrugged, deciding to ignore Kuroo's comment on his cooking knowledge. "My name. My phone number."

Kuroo laughed and clapped the shorter man on the back. Living with his (mostly) reclusive best friend was turning out to be a grand adventure in and of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Take my trash. Take it from my hands.  
> Seriously, I'm halfway through season 2; I shouldn't be diving into this fandom as deep as I have. It's Miraculous Ladybug all over again.  
> But here, here is this lump of coal.
> 
> =^o^=
> 
> also, I have been playing Zero Escape all day and seriously. this game is a mess.


End file.
